Reformation
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Aboard the S.S. Retriever, Padshiy Angel had to deal with a lot of discrimination and violence, til finally she toke the alias Lavi Shino in Japan, Area 11, where she joins the Black Knights as an information relay person , and with her amazing persona ability, she has a lot going for her, untill a certain someone comes along. obh and Lelouch is forced to say LelouchXOc KallenXRolo
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet and dark in the cargo hold of the S.S Retriever. The people being transported we all woman, girls and infants from Areas 1, 2, and 3; America, Canada, and Mexico, to Area 11, Japan. A girl was there griping onto a photograph, unwilling to let go. She had red hair that was to her chin and unnaturally bright blue eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans, a blue jean jacket and white tennis shoes. Other than her clothes, the photograph seemed to be her only possession. She was the only person seeable in the light. Then Britainian Soldier's came in with their guns.

"All Ones," One of the soldiers said, "Stand up now!" The girl was among those to stand up.

"We aren't One's," She said with a very obvious Russian Accent, "We are Americans!"

"Be quiet," The solder said, "E102-06." He pulled out a knife and walked over to her.

"No, Padshiy," A girl said, it was too dark where she was to see her.

"Shut Up, you, Two!" The soldier yelled. The lights disappeared and there was a scream.

The year was 2010 when the S.S. Retriever left for Japan, now dubbed Area 11. Some say life goes on, but how can it? In a world, where forgetting the past, is forgetting your real self and old ways.

The year is now 2018. The same girl, older now, was standing in apartment. Her hair was shorter now, she looked to be a guy. She was wearing a boys uniform to Ashford academy, which was a black jacket, black pants, black shoes and a white shirt. Her phone went off, so she answered it.

"Lavi Shino Speaking," She said.

"Just wanted to know how your operation went and if we can officially count you into the school system," The male's voice was old.

"It went fine and yes," She said. She toke off the glove from her right hand as she hung up, it was mechanical.

"Padshiy, what have you gotten yourself into." She grabbed a school bag and left.

Lelouch was sitting in the classroom with his head on the desk. His hair was a pale violet and his eyes where the same color. He had on the boy's uniform. Padshiy walked into the room.

"Hello," She said, "I'm Lavi Shino, I'll be starting school here as of today."

"There's an open desk next to Lelouch," The teacher said. She nodded and sat next to him.

After class, the two met on the roof by Lelouch's request.

"Need something?" Padshiy asked.

"Can I introduce myself properly?" Lelouch asked, "I'm Lelouch Lamprouge."

"I am Lavi Shino," Padshiy said. Lelouch toke off the lontact in his left eye revealing the Geass mark.

"That won't work on me," Padshiy laughed, "Try if you dare, for someone who can't control it you sure are happy-go-lucky."

"What do you mean it won't work on you?" Lelouch asked. He put the contact back in his eye.

"I mean it won't," She said, "I have Geass as well, of course mine is a limited more than most, probably because I was born with it, now good bye." She walked off the roof. Lelouch's phone rang. He picked up.

"Zero," The voice was Uggy's, "Where are you? We need help now!"

"What is it Uggy?" Lelouch asked.

"We are being attacked, we don't know who the enemy is," Uggy explained, "The USJ is under attack."

"I am coming," Lelouch said. He hung up and went into the basement, where he was met by Rolo. Rolo has brown hair and brown eyes and the moment had on the boy's uniform. There were two clothes covering something.

"Ready Rolo?" Lelouch asked, changing into the his Zero outfit, he put the contact in his pocket and put the mask on, "It's been a while since I've had a reason to hop into Gwain."

"You can't be seen," Rolo said.

"I'm aware of that," Lelouch said, "Is the samoflouge system ready?"

"Well yeah," Rolo said. H toke the sheets off of the Knightmare Frame's; Gwain and Vincent. Lelouch climbed into Gwain and turned it on, Rolo did the same with Vincent, than they turned on the camouflage and toke off.

Meanwhile in Padshiy's apartment, she was talking on the phone with a boy.

"Everything ready?" She asked.

"Of course, but you must hurry because the USJ is being attacked."

"Got it," She hung up and changed into the pure white version of her original outfit, along with a white mask. She went to the roof and jumped, summoning something and flying through the air. She put on the communicator in mid air.

"How is Litiana holding?" A boy asked.

"Perfectly, Levaithan," She said, "I'll be there in no time flat."

"I hope so," Levaithan said, "And this isn't a joke! If she isn't at peak condition you'll fall out of the sky." There was an explosion sound in the background.

"What area is it this time?" Padshiy asked.

"Liberia," He said, "No matter how much we don't want to take them."

"How many people wish not to take over the small African country?"

"About 10 of us, but Dragon, Thorn and I are in that count, nowhere near the number here," He explained, "Think you could patch me in to them?"

"Sure," HE said.

"Who are you?" A female asked.

"My name is Angel," Padshiy said, "and you have seen how Britania works, so let me ask you this. Can you stand it?"

"No," It was a male voice, "What must we do? Join your organization?"

"Take a code name?" it was the female voice.

"This is an information organization, you will be double agents," Padshiy said.

"Double agents?" The male asked.

"That is correct," Levaithan said, "Are you willing to take this offer?"

"Yes," All 7 said at the same time, and then the communication was cut.

"I can't wait to meet them," Padshiy said. She saw The Gwain and Vincent in the air and went over there to them.

"Who are you?" Rolo asked to Padshiy.

"Angel," She answered, "I run an information organization within the Britainain forces, I'm also slowly tearing the army apart."

"Did you say Information?" Lelouch asked. They reached the island of USJ, and the Britainain forces were there, attacking the small army they had.

"We'll talk later, if you help us."

"Of course," She said, "What I came here to do!" She summoned a sword into her own hand.

"Who is this girl," Rolo asked, "She's not in a knightmare." He was attacking the conflict head on with his Geass. Lelouch was also in the battle, giving orders.

"Angel," He said, "Are you sure you can help us?"

"Yeah," She said. "I can." She smirked and destroyed about 10 knightmares without moving, they just caught on fire ad fell to ash.

"What was that!" Uggy asked, "There Ash!"

"Don't underestimate Litiania and I," Padshiy yelped, "She slashed some of the soliders."

"We are being defeated by a unit not in a knightmare!" It was the one from the S.S. Retriever.

"I know that voice," Padshiy said. She found the knightmare he was in to be in the unit she was on. Without movement he was frozen in ice by Padshiy.

"What!" The solider yelped, "What is going on!" The ice was melting then the knightmare exploded.

"ALL FORCES!" The Viceroy said, "FALL BACK!"

"WE WON!" One of the Black Knights yelped. All the remaining forces left the island. The knightmares landed and the people climbed out of them, Padshiy landed next to Lelouch, who had on the mask.

"Who are you really," He asked.

"Like I said, I'm the leader of the information organization, Code Name. I won't say my real name, so call me Angel."

"Great," Kallen walked up to them. She had on a red outfit, her hair was pink and she had a red sweatband on, as well as black boots and black gloves.

"Another mask," She said.

"Kallen," Lelouch said, "Don't worry about it; we'll chat with her inside." Kallen nodded and the four went inside the building. They sat down.

"So what do you want?" Kallen asked.

"To join the Black Knights actually," Padshiy said, "If you let me, I'll take my mask of as well."

"You said you were the leader of an information organization," Lelouch said, "Just what exactly is that about?"

"Most of my friends were forced into the Britanian army when the woman and children were forced here from America, Canada and Mexico, my friends and I agred that they'd be double agents so we could get info, but they are on our side, and the Code Name's grows every time Britania decides to get another area to colonize.

"If you joined, would we be able to use the information as well?" Rolo asked.

"Of course," Padshiy said, "I'll still be the one to get the information first, but I can relay it to you anytime."

"It takes more than a simple request to join the Black Knights!" Kallen yelped.

"That's why I waited," She said, "To show you my abilities first, however there's one I haven't shown quite yet, nor am I interested in using it anytime soon."

_She must be referring to Geass. _Lelouch asked.

"Should we let her trial?" Rolo asked.

"Yes, let's see how it works out first," Lelouch said, "But I expect you to relay any information about the Royals directly to me, all others can go to Kallen, C.C. or Rolo depending on urgency."

"And the mask comes off as well, "Padshiy said. She untied the mask with her eyes closed, than opened them, handed the mask to Lelouch, who did a short, unnoticeable gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**So umm.. I fixed the names in this chapter so sorry about the inconcienty with names. **

"Huh," Rolo said, "Why did you do that?"

"I made a promise didn't I?" Padshiy said.

"Kallen," Lelouch said, "take her to get a uniform please."

"Right," Kallen said. They both stood up.

"I am not wearing a skirt," Padshiy muttered as the two walked away. Lelouch toke his mask off, he wasn't wearing the contact in his left eye, so it was sparkly.

"Lelouch," Rolo said, "Something is familiar about her, what do you think?"

"She looks exactly like the new guy at Ashford Academy," Lelouch said, "But is it possible they are the same person?"

"Maybe you can use your Geass on her to find out," Rolo said.

"No if they are one in the same, Geass won't affect her."

_Wait a minute._ Lelouch thought, _Why was he so up front about Geass at that time, like her already knew I had it before I had taken my contact off. Is it possible that both are the same person, or are we dealing with twins on a mission?_

"Is something wrong, Lelouch?" Rolo asked.

"I was just thinking about something," He said, "I don't get something."

"And what is that?" Rolo asked.

"The new kid at Ashford, he knew I had the Geass before I had taken the contact off to use it, he was ready for me to try to use it, is it possible that his Geass is the same as Mao's?

"It seems unlikely to me," Rolo said, "she doesn't seem to be like that, but if your correct about Geass not working on her, maybe I should try to use mine on her."

"But, Rolo," Lelouch started, "You know what happens when you use your Geass, you can't just use it willy nilly."

"I'm glad to see you care, Lelouch," Rolo said, "But I kind of want to see if you are right about this. If Geass dos in fact not work on her, and she knows about it without having it, we may have to kill her."

"Let's not take it that far," Lelouch said. There was a knock on the door.

"Zero?" The voice was Suzaku's, "There's an issue out here."

"I'm coming, then," Lelouch said. He put the mask on and he and Rolo walked outside the room. Almost all the Black Knights we're around the door.

"Zero," One of the males said, "We want to see your face!"

"Come on!" One of the females yelped, "Let us see who our leader is."

"I can see the issue," Lelouch said.

"You can wear the mask all you want out of the USJ but we want to know who you are," The voice was Tamaki's

"What do we do?" Rolo asked.

"Come on!" The female yelped, "We all know you aren't Japanese already! But we won't follow someone who won't show his face to use anymore!"

"Should I?" Rolo asked.

"No," Lelouch said, putting his hand on the mask, "I see where they are coming from." He toke it off and handed it to Rolo, slipping the contact into his left eye very delicately.

"Who the heck are you?" Tamaki yelped.

"The true face of Zero," The Voice was Diethard Reid's the only other britainian in the Black Knights other than Rolo and Lelouch.

"My name is Lelouch Vi Britainia," Lelouch yelped, "Even though I was royalty, I have more reason to fight for this than most of you do alone, however our goals are the same! Freedom to Japan and the rest of the world!"

"YOU'RE ROYALTY!" Tamaki yelped, "DANG IT ZERO! NOW WE HAVE MORE OF A REASON NOT TO FOLLOW YOU!" Kallen ran up past the mob of people trying to get at the calm Lelouch.

"Wait a second!" She yelped, "He is correct! HE does have more reasons to hate Britainia then each of us does alone! He truly is on our side!"

"You knew this whole time, Kaleen?" Ogi asked from the crowd.

"Not the whole time," Kaleen said, "But he is no longer Royalty at all."

"I want to hear that from him!" Tamaki yelped.

"I denounced my right to the throne after the emperor had my mother killed, his own wife. I am no longer royalty is very much true!" Lelouch yelped. There were gasps from the crowd.

"You all heard what you wanted to hear!" Kallen yelped, "Now get off his back!"

"Can I talk to you in private, Ze… err… Lelouch?" Ogi asked.

"Of course," Lelouch said. HE walked back into the room, Ogi, Kallen and Rolo followed him. Ogi has brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a red headband and the Males Black Nights uniform, which was a black jacket, black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. They all sat down.

"What is it Ogi?" Lelouch asked.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, "Wouldn't it have been better if you didn't show who you are?"

"And have most of the Black Knights, if not all of them, not trust me? I'll take my chances," Lelouch said.

"Are we just pawns to you?" Ogi asked.

"I was wondering when someone would ask that," Lelouch said, "There was a time when the answer to that was yes, but not anymore."

"So what are we now to you?"

"Family," Lelouch smirked, "The Black Knights…. Are better family than my father ever was."

"That's an interesting way of putting it," Kallen said, "and you didn't hesitate."

"Why would I?" Lelouch asked.

"My fathe, was and still is, dead to me," Lelouch said.

"You and your father really don't get along do you,' Ogi asked.

"Nor do we have a reason to, he toke to much away from and lost my respect," Lelouch said.

"Spare the rod, spoil the child," Ogi muttered.

"He toke my mother from me, then the memories of my sister," Lelouch stared at him.

"You heard me didn't you?" Ogi asked.

"We all did," Rolo said. He was rather straight face. Then there was an explosion coming from outside. Everyone ran out of the room.

_Nothing seems out the ordinary._ Kallen thought, _So what was that?_ Padshiy popped out of some rubble, she didn't seem to be injured.

"Dang it," She whispered, "What just happened." Kaleen ran up to her and helped her out the rubble.

"Was that you?" She asked.

"No it wasn't," Padshiy said, "I swear it wasn't."

'Maybe it was Litiania," Rolo said.

"That's saying the same thing as saying I did it!" She yelped.

"Wait, what?" Kallen asked.

"Litiana is a Persona," Padshiy said.

"A Persona?" Lelouch asked.

"A persona is the demonic other side to a person," It was a male voice. He walked out into the sunlight. He appeared to be as old as Lelouch, his hair was brown and same with his eyes. He had on an orange vest, white shirt, blue jeans and orange tennis shoes.

"Oh!" Padshiy yelped, "Ken!"

"Hello," The boy said.

"Who are you!" Kallen

"My name is Ken Amada," The boy said, "I happen to be a Person-user as well."

"I'm so confused," Rolo said.

"That's something rare," Lelouch muttered.

"Lelouch!" It was Suzaku," I'm sorry I tried to stop him, but…"

"Suzaku?" Ogi asked, "What is it?"

"But this kid, he cuased the explosion by accident," Suzaku said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"You know how hard it is to get the leaders attention when he is under steel?" Ken asked, "Lelouch Vi Britania, or was it Lelouch Lamprouge, I'm positive that is your name at school."

"You go to Ashford Academy!" Suzaku yelped.

"Well yeah," Ken said, "It's the only school that will someone like me in, I'm treated horribly though." He laughed.

"He is so calm about that," Suzaku said.

"Of course I am, The Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi, wait that is a lie, you're now a pilot for the Black Knights with Lancelot, aren't I right?" Ken asked.

"I knew you were extraordinary, but, you were a knight of the round?" Ogi asked.

"I let after I discovered the truth about the emperor," Suzaku explained, "I wanted to believe that Britania could be changed from the inside, but I was wrong." Ken started to clap.

"Ken!" Padshiy yelped. She got out of the rubble. She was wearing the boys Black Knights uniform. Ken laughed.

"You were always a Tom boy," He finally said.

"Why are you here?" Padshiy asked.

"To bring you back," Ken said with a straight face, "Back to Tatsumi Port Island."

"I refuse to go back there!" Padshiy yelped, "With what happened… I don't see how you can deal with it! I left so I could move forward past my half brothers death!"

"I love the irony," Ken said, "Even so how long can you run from the truth?" He put a gun to his head.

"Are you insane?" Rolo yelped.

"Kala-Nemi," He said as he shot, he had summoned a Persona, though it wasn't seable. Ken floated in the air.

"I won't let you!" Padshiy said, for the first time Litiunia was seeable. The humanoid Persona was slick and thin, wearing an outfit that looked like the Black Knights uniform for girls. The hair was blue and the eyes were gold. She was holding a staff. Padshiy also flew in the air, and looked Ken straight in the eyes.

"You would use her?" Ken asked, "On me?"

"Yes, Ken," Padshiy said, she grew quiet, "We may be Twins, but I will not let you take me back to the site of his death."

"Twins!" Kallen yelped.

"

Not biologically," Padshiy said, "We just happened to be born on the same day at the same time."

"That's right," Ken said, "but I will take you back, I have my own reasons."

"How about instead of destroying the Island, you to have a nice game of Chess?" Rolo said. Both calmed down and landed, there Persona's disappeared along with it."

"Chess?" Padshiy asked, "Seriously? Some of us aren't nobles here, and have never played…"

"I'm with her on this," Ken said. Both were looking at Rolo.

"I mean I know how to play, Chess, but She doesn't," Ken was smirking.

"I would never let you take someone who was in the Order of the Black Knights," Lelouch said.

"Then play me," Ken said, "If I lose I will join up with the Black Knights as well, If you lose, I take Angel with me back to Tatsumi Port Island."

"Zero!" Padshiy yelped "sorry, Lelouch."

"It's okay," Kallen said, "He's never lost a match in Chess."

"I lost once, but that guy could read minds," Lelouch said.

"I'll get the set," Rolo said, "Just wait in the room." He walked away and the others went into the room. Rolo came back and the two set up the pieces. Ken had a smug look on his face.

"Kallen," Padshiy, "You mentioned that Lelouch hadn't been beat in a far match once."

"That correct," Kallen said.

"Well Ken has never lost," Padshiy said, "Fair or unfair. My half-brother got the closest to beating him."

"Woah," Kallen said, "Umm I'm to pry but who was your half brother?"

"His name was Makoto Yuki; if he was still alive he would be around 20 something right now, but he died in 2009, dang it if he had survived, Aigis wouldn't have been scraped, Yukari wouldn't have commited suicide, Mitsuru wouldn't be in an insane asylum, Akihiko may not have joined the army, Junpei may still be here in Japan, Kromaru may still be alive, and Fuuka may still be with us menatally."

"Sounds like only, Ken and you didn't flip out," Kallen said.

"That isn't the truth," Padshiy said, "At that time, I was thinking about Suicide, but I got over it, and Ken… he never picked up a chess piece again, this is his first time in since 2009 that he's olayed as far as I know."

"But aren't you from America?" Kallen asked.

"I moved there in 2009 after Makoto died, only to be brought back here in 2010," Padshiy explained.

"That's rough; tell me were you born in Japan?" Kallen asked.

"No, I was born in Russia, but I wasn't there for long," Padshiy said. They watched the game silently, after 30 minutes, Lelouch had won.

"Such a risky beginning move," Ken sighed," But I'm fine, that is first taste of defeat in this game."

"You admit it!" Padshiy yelped.

"Yeah I do," Ken said. He stood up.

"Ogi," Lelouch said, Ogi nodded and toke Ken out of the room with him.

"How did you do that?" Padshiy asked.

"Like I said, I've lost once in an unfair match," Lelouch smirked.

"But he's Ken!" Padshiy asked, "Nobody's beat him, fair or unfair!"

"I'm always two steps ahead of my opponent," Lelouch said.

"No you aren't," Kallen said.

"You ruined the moment," Lelouch said.

"Angel, would you like me to show you around the USJ?" Kallen asked. Padshiy nodded and the two walked away, leaving, Suzaku, Rolo and Lelouch alone in the room.

"So what now?" Suzaku asked.

'We still don't know where the enemy's base is," Lelouch said, we was awfully casual in the chair.

"All we know is it is somewhere in the Chinese Federation," Rolo said.

"That would explain something," Suzaku said.

"Why Britania wanted to take the Chinese Federation through Political Marriage," Lelouch said.

"Yeah," Suzaku said. The intercom in the room went off.

"Lelouch," The voice was a woman's, "you might want to check up on your computer." The intercom turned off.


End file.
